Con crema de leche
by LunaWP
Summary: Distintas situaciones, distintos personajes. Distintos pensamientos y maneras de ver el mundo con la ayuda de los Beatles. Tercer Cap: Colagusano
1. Strawberry fields

**Strawberry fields forever**

Harry siempre había preferido la verdad a la mentira. Siempre la había buscado como quien busca aquello que se persigue, se persigue y no se alcanza. Porque en el

momento en que una verdad era revelada, otro secreto aparecía. Como si su vida se resumiera a ello. Como si el ser humano mintiera, ocultara por naturaleza, y la

manera de reivindicarse fuera con la verdad. Con la sinceridad. Con la honestidad. Primero, sus padres. Muertos en un accidente automovilístico. Qué gracia. Mentira.

Qué triste. Qué triste pensar en ellos de ese modo. Desear con todo su corazón que su padre no hubiera sido un vago, como sus tíos le decían, o que su madre no

hubiera sido una insensata que desperdició su vida. Y amarlos pese a todo. Amar a la idea de ellos. De ellos con él. Y entonces regocijarse al descubrir que no era así

en absoluto, que sus tíos habían manejado su vida cual historia mal narrada para su propio beneficio. Y nuevamente el dolor. El dolor del sacrificio. Todo a causa de una

maldita profecía. Todo lo que él necesitaba, lo que creía necesitar, lo había aprendido en su quinto año. Y luego en sexto, con los Horrocruxes. Lloró, claro que lloró,

con la muerte de su profesor y mentor. Lloró como quien ha perdido ya todo. Sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore. Lloró aún más al leer a Rita Skeeter y sentir que a

pesar de todo, incluso en la soledad, la mentira persistía. La incertidumbre. Y el porqué. Porqués que siempre persiguió, que ya nunca llegaría a alcanzar. Y cuando

llegaba la noche sintonizaba la radio, o colocaba un buen CD, y se relajaba escuchando música. Si se sentía especialmente triste, no necesitaba más que poner

"play" y recitar, suavemente, alguna de sus canciones favoritas. _Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.It's getting hard to be someone but it all _

_works out. _¿Llegaría él a ver acaso la luz al final del camino? ¿Se encontraría a sí mismo? _Strawberry fields forever._

Recién al cabo de unos años entendió que nunca lo sabría todo, pero que sí podía decidir qué hacer con esa porción de su vida que aún no estaba escrita. Y cuando

se casó con Ginny, y nacieron James, Albus y la pequeña Lily, supo que tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz. Y que él, Harry, por fin había encontrado su lugar en el

mundo. La búsqueda había finalizado.


	2. I wanna hold your hand

**De canciones y citas sin sentido**

Más tarde Lunático diría que nada había pasado, Canuto se reiría entonces y lo palmearía en el hombro: "Con que nada ha sucedido, eh Remus". Pero eso más

tarde. Ahora el licántropo se prepara para su cita. "Cita", ja, como si le interesara tener una cita con otra persona que no sea Sirius. Claro que él no lo sabe, no,

Remus duda que su masculinidad pudiese soportarlo, soportar el hecho de que él, su mejor amigo, está absolutamente enamorado de su persona, y entonces su

amistad se iría a la mierda y con ella toda oportunidad de soñar siquiera en una chance. Y todo esto lo piensa Remus mientras se baña, se viste, se peina y escucha

a los Beatles. Y apurarse entonces para llegar a esa absurda cita que le programó Sirius, "Estás un poco deprimido Lunático, necesitas acostarte con alguien, ya sé,

necesitas a Linette. Cómo no lo pensé antes, es perfecta". Que cómo no lo pensó antes dijo. La pregunta correcta sería "¿Cómo carajo es que no te das cuenta que

no me interesa Linette ni ninguna otra de tus amiguitas?" Pero Sirius siempre fue Sirius. Poco tacto, poca percepción, poca noción. Y así es como el lobo guardó sus

instintos lobunos y aceptó encontrarse con la morena. Porque no podía decirle que no a Sirius, a su cara entusiasmada, a sus ojos brillantes.

Hablando de Roma, Canuto entra un minuto a la habitación. Tiene que buscar la capa de invisibilidad de James, dice. Pero ese minuto le alcanza para recostarse en

la cama y observar como Remus maquina para disminuir su retraso, "Esa camisa no, por el amor de Merlín, Remus, ¿Es que acaso buscas espantarla? " Remus pone

los ojos en blanco y se desabrocha la camisa. Escoge en su lugar una remera clásica, negra, pero que Sirius le ha regalado. Remera que no le gusta en verdad, pero

conserva porque se la dio él. La conserva así como conserva las fotos, los machetes, la grabación casera de Sirius cantando "Revolution" y los ticket del último

concierto que vieron, hace ya poco más de un mes. Pavadas, recuerdos, souvenir de cada momento que pasaron juntos. Un día le mostró todo esa _basura_ a Lily;

sabía que ella -entre todas las personas- no lo juzgaría. Y tenía razón, porque no lo hizo. Pero le aconsejó hablar con Sirius. Cómo si eso fuera posible. Cómo si sus

sentimientos tuvieran retornos. Cómo si hubiera alguna escapatoria. Alguna oportunidad. Alguna utopía no tan utópica. "Y otra vez pensando en boludeces". Remus

conocía pocos hombres tan mujeriegos como lo era Sirius. Y eso le dolía, le lastimaba, le atormentaba. Y más que nada mirarlo, y saber que su arrogancia era pura

fachada, y saber que sus técnicas de conquista no eran ensayadas frente al espejo, y saber que aunque pudiera pasar por egocéntrico era un muy buen amigo. Y

entender el odio hacia su familia, y la pertenencia que comprende la no-pertenencia. Y querer tomarle la mano, y abrazarlo fuertemente, y decirle esas palabras que

se le escapan. Que desaparecen. Que duermen, impronunciadas, ante la espera eterna. Eterna e incorpórea, porque si hay algo que Remus nunca imaginó fue su

relación con el moreno. Ante todo, era un hombre muy centrado. Y justo en el preciso instante en que Sirius abre la puerta para irse, repara en la canción que está

sonando. Su preferida. Y con esa vos ronca de improvisada sensualidad comienza a cantar, volviendo loco al licántropo. "Vamos lunático, canta conmigo". Ironías de

la vida, piensa Remus, y toma la botella de shampoo del baño mientras acompaña a Sirius en su perfomance. _And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

__

It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide.


	3. with a little help from my friends

**Peter sabía**

Peter sabía que no era tan inteligente como Remus, ni tan atractivo como Sirius, y que nunca llegaría a ser un buen deportista como lo era James. Sabía también que las bromas ideadas por él siempre eran rechazadas sutilmente por sus amigos, o tildadas de "típicas". Sabía que no era original, pero que -por algún extraño motivo- era querido. Y ese descubrimiento lo sorprendía, porque nunca había aspirado a nada más que ser soportado por su padre y ridículamente mimado por su madre.

Cada vez que, borrachos, se tiraban en la sala común y ponían un poco de música, siempre era su voz, chillona y entrecortada, la que desentonaba con el resto. En honor a la verdad (y casi de manera paradójica) Peter cantaba como un perro. Pero incluso aquello no importaba en ese momento, si estaban juntos. Y proféticamente, al poco tiempo de comenzar a entonar las estrofas de una nueva canción ya familiar para todos, y justo en el mismo instante en que Peter comenzara a sentir el feroz rugir de su estómago, Sirius diría "Oye Colagusano, ¿No me acompañas a buscar un poco de comida a las cocinas, que estoy famélico?" Y Peter lo miraría entonces a los ojos, manteniendo un contacto visual que se rompería en cuestión de segundos, agradeciendo el silencioso gesto del que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Retornarían al cabo de pocas horas para encontrar, a veces, a James y Remus jugando una partida de ajedrez, otras a ambos aún cantando en un acto desenfrenado y, en muy pocas ocasiones, a los dos amigos dormidos en los cómodos sillones que se encontraban frente a las chimeneas. En el caso de que esto último no aconteciera, la juerga continuaba hasta pasadas las 7 am, cuando ya todos los Gryffindor se despertaban dispuestos a comenzar una nueva jornada escolar. Todos menos ellos, que, despreocupados, se dirigían a su habitación con ansias de un sueño reparador. Después de todo, los profesores no podían regañarlos si "habían comido unos caramelos de Honeydukes en mal estado".

Algunos de los recuerdos más preciados de Colagusano se remontaban a su quinto año, cuando a James le había agarrado la histeria por conquistar a Evans y había dependido enteramente de él, así como también de Remus y de Sirius, que su querido amigo Cornamenta no perdiera la cordura.

Peter también tenía especialmente fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de un día frío de Diciembre, cercano a Navidad. Nadie se encontraba en el colegio por las vacaciones: únicamente ellos cuatro y algunos profesores. Peter y Sirius, los que se veían forzados a permanecer en el colegio por las festividades, habían diseñado (a modo de agradecimiento) una pancarta mágica en la que se leía "I get high with a little help from my friends", pero en cuanto te acercabas lo suficiente, una cubeta repleta de pus de calamar con un hechizo de permanencia caía directamente hasta empaparte por completo. James y Remus habían amenazado entonces con colgarlos desnudos del estandarte de Gryffindor en el próximo partido de Quiditch, pero finalmente se habían largado a reír, con esa risa tan particular y juvenil que se tiene a los quince años con toda la vida por vivir (aunque se caiga en una redundancia). El episodio había terminado con los cuatro cantando a grito pelado antes de encaminarse al Gran Comedor para el Banquete de Navidad.

Sí, Peter Pettigrew sabía todas esas cosas, así como a su vez conocía el amor que sentía por sus amigos y lo mucho que les debía. Pero Colagusano también se sabía débil, incapaz de plantarse ante Voldemort. Incapaz de resignarse ante la posibilidad de una muerte inminente. Siempre había sido un cobarde, no era novedad para él, pero luego de convertirse en el Judas de su generación no pudo más que odiarse a sí mismo. Y odiar a Voldemort, a Dumbledore, a Harry, a la loca de la profecía (tal como el conocía a la profesora Trelawney), a la guerra, a las diferencias y divisiones y a Hogwarts. Ya no quedaba nada de él, ya no era nada. Porque ya no contaba con sus amigos.

_Oh, I get by with__ a little help from my friends, mmm I get high with a little help from my friends, mmm I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _


End file.
